According to the conventional disc storage case, a main body of a container and its cover are connected by hinges as shown in FIG. 5. The containers main body and cover should be handled by separately holding them with both hands. When a disc laid therein is removed, the cases containing the disc should be removed from a storage area or arranged place. The cover is opened and a disc is removed. Then, the case is stored separately. After using the disc, it is returned to the case again and then it should be returned to the original place where it was stored. Therefore it was very inconvenient, and further, when a number of cases are arranged and stored, a lot of space is required and a lot of time is required to return the discs.